Bear in the Big Blue House Intro
The Bear in the Big Blue House Intro is an intro at the beginning of the show. There are 2 intros. The first one is used in the first, second, and third season. And the second one is used in the fourth season. Lyrics English Welcome to the blue house. Hello from the small mouse. Things to do, fun for you! Howdy from the big bear. Want some fun? Here's where, just for you, all is new, in the house of blue. Lots of room in our house. Catch the moon in our house. Kitchen's here. Bathroom's there. Attic full of stuff here. Pillows full of fluff here. WOOP DE DO! Just for you, in the house of blue. Welcome welcome welcome to the big blue house. Welcome welcome welcome to the big blue house. Door is open, come on in. Now you're here. So let's, begin! Polish Please visit today Mouse and a teddy bear. Let's have fun, why not? How are you kids? How are you Flies? Once again, I ask you on a fun time! In this blue house Moon feet from the balcony Kitchen here - Bath here! I sincerely appreciate the attic in feather pillows! Here knows Everybody knows There will be bored to! Waiting here for you, our heavenly home! Great fun in it's time to start it! Doors open - so you! Go ahead and be able to come in here! Today! Odwiedź proszę dzisiaj Myszkę oraz misia. Bawmy się, Czemu nie? Co tam u was, dzieci? Jak tam wam Leci? Jeszcze raz Proszę was Na zabawę czas! W tym niebieskim domu Księżyc łap z balkonu Kuchnia tu - wanna tu! Strych doceniam szczerze I w poduszkach pierze! Tutaj wie Każdy wie Nie zanudzisz się! Czeka tutaj na was nasz niebieski dom! Świetna w nim zabawa pora zacząć ją! Drzwi otwarte - po to byś! Śmiało mógł tu wejść! Już dziś! Swedish Welcome to my blue house Hello, I am a little mouse We have fun! What do you do? Life is a björnlek Come join us! Do it! Fun and games - hustle and bustle of our blue house A lot of place to va 'on the Moon one can take on the kitchen here - the bathrooms there and the wind mass gadgets on the cheek down that tickles Who are you? Fun and games in our blue house Teddy, Teddy Bear, Bear in the Big Blue House Winnie and we all have a big blue house Come and visit! Welcome! Come along! Drive on! Välkommen till mitt blå hus Hej, jag är en liten mus Vi har kul! Vad gör du? Livet är en björnlek Kom häng med! Gör det! Lek och bus - sus och dus I vårt blåa hus En massa plats att va' på Månen man kan ta på Köket här - badrum där Och vinden massa pryttlar På kinden dun som kittlar Vem är du? Lek och bus i vårt blåa hus Nalle, nalle, nalle har ett stort blått hus Nalle och vi alla har ett stort blått hus Kom till oss och hälsa på! Välkommen in! Häng med! Kör på! Dutch Welcome to the Blue House! Hello I am the little mouse, T'is for you, please come soon! I'm the Big Dipper. Thick fun, attention. Feel at home, just like a mouse in the blue house. We are here yet so tevree. And the moon is participating! Kitchen here, bathtub there! Stuff in the attic. Pillows filled with nonsense. All fluff and noise, in the Blue House. Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Blue House (2x) Door is open, so come inside you're here, let's begin! Welkom in het blauwe huis! Hallo ik ben de kleine muis, T'is voor jou, kom toch gauw! Ik ben zelf de grote beer. Dikke pret, opgelet. Voel je thuis, net als muis in het blauwe huis. Wij zijn hier toch zo tevree. En de maan doet ook mee! Keuken hier, badkuip daar! Spullen op de zolder. Kussens vol met kolder. Alles pluis en gedruis, in het Blauwe Huis. Welkom, welkom, welkom in het Blauwe Huis (2x) Deur is open, ja kom binnen jij bent hier, we gaan beginnen! German Come on in's blue house Yes, there lives the little mouse There's fun Rejoice that? Here lives a big bear You know what? Not only! Exactly, Exactly, our house is blue! It is small, very fine Luna looks purely at the window You can nibble And to wash! There is a lot on offer Pillow fights not prohibited! Exactly, yes exactly our house is blue! If they all, all with blue in the house We think for you the coolest stuff out! The door is open Just go! Come on, because fun is a must! Hereinspaziert in's blaue Haus Ja, da wohnt die kleine Maus Da gibt's Spaß Freut euch das? Hier wohnt auch ein großer Bär Wisst ihr was? Nicht nur der! Ja genau, Ja genau, unser Haus ist blau! Es ist klein, sehr fein Luna schaut zum Fenster rein Man kann naschen Und sich waschen! Es ist viel geboten Kissenschlachten nicht verboten! Ja genau, ja genau unser Haus ist blau! Kommt doch alle, alle mit in's blaue Haus Wir denken uns für euch die tollsten Sachen aus! Die Tür ist offen Nichts wie rein! Hereinspaziert, denn Spaß muss sein Icelandic Welcome to the blue House hello from a small house thing to do fun for you Howdy from the big bear Wants of fun? Here's where just for you all as new In house of blue Lots of room of our house catch the moon and our house Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic through stuff here pillows full of fluff here WOOP DEE DOO! just for you in house of blue welcome welcome welcome to the big blue house (x2) door is open come on in now you here so let's begin! Velkomin Í bláa Husid Halló Fra litlu musinni hlutur ad gera skemmtilegt fyrir big Howdy fra stóru björninum vil gaman? Hér er bar Bara fyrir big allt sem nytt Í hús af bláum fullt af herbergi Í húsinu okkar gripa tunglid og húsid okkar eldhús er hér bar er badherbegi háaloft Í gegnum efni hér púdar fullar af Ludri hér Woop Dee Doo Bara fyrir big Í hús af bláum Velkomin Velkomin Velkomin Í stora bláa húsid (x2) hurdin er opin Komdu inn Nú Ertu Hérna Svo Skulum Byrja! Finnish House of the blue we Subscribe to you do! Bob is hereby peuhataan HAUDI, this is an invitation Come to you, adventure, happy, noise of, the blue house Space was made to you, Moon is outdoor life Makkari! Master Suite Here on is leikkimestaa Come and test your but! ??? This is your house adventure Paddled all the house of the blue, paddled all the blue house You can get in! You will be surprised! You will receive an invitation to, and now ments other in! Taloon siniseen me Tilaa sulle teemme! Puuhataan, peuhataan Haudi, tää on kutsu Tulla saat, seikkaillaan, iloiseen, melskeeseen, taloon siniseen Tehtiin tilaa sulle, Kuukin ulkoilulle Makkari! Kylppäri! Tääl on leikkimestaa Tule vaan ja testaa! ??? Tää on sun taloseikkailun Tallustellaan kaikki taloon siniseen, tallustellaan kaikki taloon siniseen Pääset sisään! Yllätyt! Saat kutsun tään ja nyt sut nään! French My name is Tiberius! Hi! I am Trotter! (?) This is great! What happiness! I'm happy! Will youu, with us, doing crazy ..? Be happy! In the blue house! This is a huge house! Even the moon sings and dances! A kitchen! Bathroom! An attic under the roof! And lots of goose feather! It is crazy and happy, in the blue house! Come, come, come in the blue house! (X2) The door is open! You are there! It's here! There! Come In! Moi je m'appelle Tibère! Salut! Je suis Trotteur! (?) C'est super! Quel bonheur! Je suis de bonne humeur! Voulez-vous, avec nous, faire les fous..? Etre heureux! Dans la maison bleue! C'est une maison immense! Même la lune y chante et danse! Une cuisine! Salle de bains! Un grenier sous le toit! Et des tas de plume d'oie! On est fous, et joyeux, dans la maison bleue! Venez, venez, venez dans la maison bleue! (X2) La porte est ouverte! Vous y êtes! C'est ici! Par là! Entrez! Portugese all azulzinha Our casita Come here Come on We are your friends fun emotion for you Come and see It's the blue house every Color She is full of life Come and play rejoice Is day or night joy for you Come and see It's the Blue house Come, come, come to the blue house (x2) door open Put enter Because the show Is in the air Toda azulzinha A nossa casinha Vem pra cá Vamos lá Somos seus amigos Diversão Emoção Pra você Venha ver É a casa azul Toda colorida Ela é cheia de vida Venha brincar Se alegrar Seja noite ou dia Muita alegria Pra você Venha ver É a casa azul Venha, venha, venha para a casa azul(x2) Porta aberta Ponde entrar Porque o show Está no ar Videos Here are some videos of it here! Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Songs